Boy's Night In in Lima
by C.C. Nyde
Summary: The New Directions Girls want to have another sleepover. At Rachel's house this time. *Sequel to Girl's Night In At Dalton* Pairings inside.
1. Start The Party

_Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. Or anyone else on this website's._

_A/N: Hey! It's the sequel to **Girl's Night In At Dalton**! Oh my! Exciting stuff, right? _

_Okay, so the pairings are: Klaine, Wentana, Bartie, Asian Fusion, David/Rachel, Rhett/Quinn, and Mercedes/Andrew. _

_I hope you enjoy this, and make sure you review! It's my own personal crack. Yeah. I'm a review drug dealer. Deal with it, bitches. _

* * *

"We are not inviting them over again!" Wes loudly whispered to Blaine, sitting down next to him in the library.

"I didn't say they were coming here." Blaine calmly replied, not even looking up from his book.

"Who isn't coming here?" David asked from in between bookshelves. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. No one is coming here." Blaine whispered back, promptly slamming his book shut and standing from his seat at the desk.

"Wait. Then who were you talking about?" David asked, pushing him back into his seat.

"Ouch!" Blaine cried, earning a stern look from the librarian. He smiled apologetically at her before scowling at David. "The New Directions girls want to have another sleepover." He explained.

"A sleepover? I wanna go!" A voice cried, flinging its body over the back of the couch and landing with a thud. The librarian turned and shot an angry look at the boy. He shrugged.

"Sorry Ms Johansen." Rhett called, and she frowned again and went back to sorting books.

"No Rhett. They aren't coming over." Wes said at the younger boy. The brown haired boy frowned.

"They want to have it somewhere other than Dalton." Blaine said. "And I know you want to see Santana again." He teased, poking Wes in the side. Said boy blushed and shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He huffed, crossing his arms. David rolled his eyes.

"Right." Blaine said sarcastically. "Anyway, Kurt figured you guys would want to come. We haven't had a sleepover since the one here, and that was, like, a month ago." Rhett nodded enthusiastically.

"I wanna go! Can Andy come too?" He asked, tugging at Blaine's sleeve like a child.

"Of course. He needs a reason to mack on Mercedes anyway." David stage-whispered to the boy, who laughed. Blaine smiled at Wes.

"So, whatcha think?" Wes uncrossed his arms.

"I'm thinking I get to decide whose house we have it at."

* * *

"So, Kurt. You ready for the party tonight?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, shoving clothes into a backpack.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Kurt looked up from his messenger bag. "You know you don't have to come." Blaine shook his head.

"Are you kidding? I want to come! Your friends are great." Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Alright." Kurt replied, going into the bathroom and grabbing his overnight moisturizer bag off of the sink countertop.

"So has Wes already packed up his stuff?" Blaine called over his shoulder.

"Yeah. He was freaking out this morning. He actually asked me what he should wear. I guess he wants to impress San." Blaine stifled a laugh. Kurt finished grabbing his toothbrush and other things out of the bathroom, and turned off the light. "I had to remind him to grab his toothbrush."

"At least you got him to bring it. I used to have to hide it in his weekend bags when he came over." Kurt chuckled and zipped his bag. He looked around the room, doing a mental checklist. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Have you seen my phone?" He asked frantically. Blaine laughed.

"Babe," He began, pointing at Kurt's hand. "You're holding it." Kurt looked down and saw he was clutching his iPhone.

"Oh shut up." He playfully glared at his laughing boyfriend. Blaine immediately sobered, and patted Kurt's hand.

"I'm sorry. But we gotta go, they're waiting with the car." Kurt looked confused.

"I thought I was driving." Blaine shook his head and took his boyfriend's hand, leading him out of the room before closing and locking the door.

"Nah. Rhett is."

"Are you _insane_?"

* * *

"Oh my gosh Rhett. Slow down!" David screamed at the driving boy. He slowed a little, but stayed well above the speed limit.

"Who's idea was it to let him drive?" Andrew cried, clutching the door with white knuckles.

"Blaine's!" Wes yelled back from the front seat. Rhett slammed on the brake in the middle of the street. The tires screeched, as did the five passengers Rhett was driving.

"We're here!" He shouted, opening the door and running to the back to get their overnight bags.

"He didn't even park." Kurt sputtered, still frozen in place.

"We didn't even tell him whose house we were going to." Blaine looked out the window. "And we're still in the right place. How the hell does he do that?"

"Practice!" Rhett called, opening the back door, allowing the startled boys to climb out. He handed them their bags and led them to the door. He punched the doorbell and waited for the answer.

"NOW ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?" He shouted as the door swung open, revealing Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina.

* * *

"So, Rachel. How did you convince your dads to let you have another party?" David asked casually, plopping down on the couch next to her.

"They're out of town this weekend, and said as long as no one dies, I can have friends over." She explained. David nodded thoughtfully before smirking.

"You didn't tell them you were having boys over did you?" He asked, and she smiled innocently again, smoothing the end of her plaid skirt over her knees.

"No. No I did not." David smiled charmingly at her.

"As long as Rhett doesn't break anything, we should be fine." She giggled as her threw an arm around her shoulders casually. He winked and she giggled again, before they heard a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. Rachel quickly jumped up and ran off towards the source of the crash.

* * *

"Rhett! I told you! I don't need your help baking!" Kurt cried, dusting the flour off his pants. Rhett pouted and bent down to scoop up the flour that was covering the floor. Rachel stormed in the room.

"What did you guys do?" She cried, eyeing the flour-covered boys and the broken container on the floor. Kurt pointed a finger at Rhett.

"He threw flour at me and then dropped the thingy!" He cried. Rhett jumped off the floor defensively.

"He provoked me!" He countered, returning the finger-point. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Rhett. Why don't you leave Kurt to finish baking?" She quietly said, placing a hand on his arm. He nodded sullenly.

"I don't understand why he's baking anyway." He mumbled as he walked out the door.

"I am making snacks! You will thank me later!" Kurt cried over his shoulder. Mercedes stepped into the room. She took one look at the floor, and one look at the Kurt, who was busy dusting flour off his clothes, and snorted.

"Well, are you going to help me?" Kurt asked, placing his hands on his hips. She snorted again.

"Hell no."

* * *

"So Quinn. Why're you more bitchy than usual tonight?" Andrew asked the cheerleader. She scoffed.

"Maybe it's because my boyfriend broke up with me yesterday, and I had to come here instead of moping by myself." She spat, staring daggers at him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Geez. Settle down!" He cried, and she sneered at him. "Fine. You can sit in Rachel's room all by yourself, or you can come out into the party and enjoy it. Your choice." And with that, he left the room to return to find Mercedes. Quinn frowned, knowing she should listen to him. She stood, and heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Hey. Andrew said you were up sulking in here." Rhett said from the other side of the door. She softened and opened it. He stood and held up two coffee cups, smiling goofily. "I thought you could use some hot coco." He explained, handing her the cup. She smiled and took a sip.

"Thanks Rhett." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"No problem. Now let's go party!" He cried, linking their arms. She laughed and followed him down the stairs.

* * *

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand. "Are you enjoying baking in here?" He asked, and Kurt frowned slightly.

"Kinda. But it's lonely too." He playfully pouted. Blaine smirked and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Kurt blushed.

"It's not anymore." Blaine whispered, leaning in close to his ear. Kurt playfully pushed him away.

"We cannot make out now. I have a cake in the oven, and if it burns we're screwed." Blaine pouted and took his other hand. Kurt cleared his throat and jumped up from the kitchen table. Blaine stood and pushed his chair in and walked over to where Kurt was opening the oven door. He tickled Kurt's sides and the smaller boy jumped and giggled. Someone cleared their throat awkwardly and Blaine and Kurt jumped away from each other, crimson-faced. Finn stood in the doorway, scratching his neck.

"Finn!" Kurt squealed and hugged Finn tightly. Finn relaxed and hugged his stepbrother back. "I didn't know you were coming!" Kurt cried, letting go of Finn. He shrugged.

"Most of the guys are here."

* * *

"Whoa, whoa whoa. This is a girl's night." Rachel stated at the guys crowding her doorway.

"We heard the Dalton guys were coming, so we thought that meant it was a party." Puck explained, walking into the house.

"Truth!" Artie said, wheeling himself inside. Mike followed, smiling apologetically. Finn had already burst inside and followed the scent of cake to the kitchen. Rachel heard Kurt squeal, so she sighed and shut the door.

"Where's Sam?" Rachel asked Mike, who had happily kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before slouching down into a Lay-Z-Boy.

"He and Quinn had this huge fight. He decided he didn't want to come." Rachel frowned. She left him sitting there, and went to find Quinn. She found her with Rhett, giggling and sipping out of a coffee cup.

"Hey guys. A bunch of the New Directions guys just showed up. We're gonna eat some dinner soon." Quinn's eyes darkened.

"Did Sam come?" She angrily asked, setting her cup down. Rhett placed a hand on her arm to calm her.

"No. Just Artie, Finn, Mike, and Noah." Quinn visibly relaxed and she shot Rhett a thankful glance.

"Okay. Let's go say hi." She grabbed Rhett's hand and dragged him out of the dining room to sit with the guys in the living room. Rachel shook her head and followed.

* * *

"So, Berry. What's on the agenda?" Puck asked, leaning back on the couch and setting his feet on the coffee table. Rachel swatted them away and called for Blaine and Kurt to come out from the kitchen. All fourteen teenagers were now haphazardly seated in the living room.

"First, we're going to wait for San and Brittany to get here." She explained. Wes' eyes lit up.

"Santana's coming?" He asked, smoothing down his shirt.

"Cool it, lover boy." Andrew said, clapping him on the back. Wes scowled.

"Like you should talk," He muttered, gesturing to his and Mercedes' linked hands. Andrew rolled his blue eyes.

"At least we're dating. You and Santana have gone on, like, two dates." Wes frowned again, and crossed his arms. Puck groaned.

"Then what?" He asked, throwing his head back.

"We eat dinner." Quinn frowned.

"Berry, it's three in the afternoon." She said, pointing at the clock. Finn shot her a dirty look.

"Don't worry Rach, I'll be hungry." He reassured the petite girl. Rachel smiled.

"I didn't think you wouldn't be." She said, patting his knee. David shifted uncomfortably. She turned to the rest of the group. "And then, the games begin."

* * *

"San, are we there yet?"

"No Britt."

"Where are we going again?"

"Rachel's house."

"Why?"

"The Dalton guys came over and are throwing a party."

"Ooh! Is Wes gonna be there?"

"I don't know."

"He is, isn't he?"

"Probably."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Good. I didn't want you to feel lonely since I'm dating Artie."

"I could never be lonely, Britt."

"Yeah, but now you have someone to sex with."

"I suppose you are correct."

* * *

A knock sounded on the front door. Rachel jumped up and ran to answer it. She opened the door, revealing Santana and Brittany, both holding large boxes.

"What're those for?" She asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Nothing, Berry. Cool it." Santana said, removing her shoes. Brittany kicked her ballet flats off and ran into the living room.

"Rhett! My BFF!" She screamed, attacking him. He chuckled and hugged her back, keeping his fingers interlocked with Quinn's. Brittany saw and looked at him, cocking her head to the side. "Why are you and Q holding hands?" She asked, and Quinn blushed.

"Quinn needed a friend." Rhett explained, squeezing her hand. Brittany nodded thoughtfully before widening her eyes.

"Where's Kurt?" She screamed, looking around frantically. Kurt laughed and stood, opening his arms. She smiled and tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, Hummel. You're gettin' all the action!" Puck exclaimed, pulling Brittany off the small boy. Santana walked into the room, followed by Rachel. Wes noticed and stood. Santana saw him and walked over to hug him.

"Hey Prep school." She said, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Satan." She mocked anger and playfully pushed him away.

"Long time, no call." She said, winking.

"Oh gag me!" Mercedes amusingly cried. Santana shot her a glare and sat down next to Wes, letting him place an arm around her shoulders.

"So what are the boxes for?" Rachel asked, and Santana and Brittany exchanged a sidelong glance. Santana sighed.

"Party supplies." She said nonchalantly. Rachel huffed and opened one. Her eyes widened.

"What the hell are these for?"

"I just told you Manhands, the party."

* * *

_A/N: So there you have it. The beginning of the sequel! Let me know what you think they should do next!_

**_Next Chapter: _**_We find out what was in those mysterious boxes of Santana and Brittany's. The kids (all SIXTEEN of them) sit down for a nice, family dinner. Only it's not so nice. And their family is really unorganized. We also hear about Quinn and Sam's fight, and how bad it really was. _

_So let me know how you like this by favoriting, alerting, or leaving a review. Thanks! _

_-Max_


	2. DingDongDitch

_Disclaimer: Glee belongs to . That BAMF. _

_A/N: OMG! Blame It On The Alcohol is my new favorite episode of Glee. Srsly. Hilarious. And 'Don't You Want Me' made my entire life. Darren Criss singing 80's songs? Awesome? I think yes. _

_Okay, so this story takes place after everything that's happened so far. It's like, March in this, and we'll just pretend Regionals hasn't happened yet. Mkay? Mkay. _

_I also just realized that the labels on all of these in my computer have all been GTO. I meant it to be Girls Night Out, but my subconscious had other ideas. So I went back and changed them all to GNO because my OCD made me. Yeah._

_

* * *

_

"Santana! What do you plan on doing with all this stuff?" Rachel asked, holding up a package. Santana shrugged.

"We want to have a good time, don't we?" She asked, looking for approval from her group of friends. There were a few nods, and Rachel's jaw dropped further down.

"Why do we need feathers, water balloons, syrup, and _underwear?_" Rachel asked, holding up another gallon of a golden, sticky substance.

"All in good time, Rachel." Brittany mused, picking at her nails. Rachel huffed and stood.

"Fine. We have dinner to eat anyway." She walked off toward her dining room and beckoned everyone to follow. The teenagers slowly stood and ambled off after her, talking amongst themselves. When they entered the large room, their eyes widened and their jaws hit the floor. Rachel's giant dining room table was _covered _in food.

"I bought a ton of food, since the last party we had lacked in snacks." Rachel explained, sitting down at the head of the table, gesturing for everyone to join her.

"Rachel, you only have eight seats. There's sixteen of us." Quinn said skeptically. Rachel slowly noticed the large pack of kids standing awkwardly around the table and placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Grab a plate, load 'er up, and we'll out in the living room." She said, and everyone immediately dove into the food she had set up. When everyone had plates piled high with junk food, she led them into the living room.

Kurt and Blaine seated themselves on the love seat, Andrew and Mercedes sitting at their feet on the carpeted floor. Artie wheeled up near the couch and let Brittany sit on his lap. Santana and Wes both sat down on the couch, but David had forced himself into the middle of them, causing a small fight to break out between the best friends. Quinn and Rhett remained together, softly talking and laughing by themselves in the far corner. Tina, Mike, and Puck all sprawled their bodies on the floor, eating in a picnic liked children. Rachel smiled and made her way to the other love seat. David caught her eye, jumped up, and joined her, and she lightly blushed. Finn came out of the dining room alone, balancing two plates piled high with food, a glass of Coke, and a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Jesus, Frankenteen. Save any for anyone else?" Santana quipped, squinting her eyes critically. Finn opened his mouth to answer, and the pizza dropped onto one of his plates. He grinned goofily before plopping down on the floor next to Puck. He eyed Kurt and Blaine, who were leaning in close and softly talking, and thought about sitting in the middle of them. He figured Kurt would probably maim him if he did, so he just decided Puck would be cool enough. He shook his head and looked down at his feast. He smiled and dug in.

* * *

"Oh God. I'm so full." Kurt whined, patting his stomach.

"Ugh. Me too." Tina agreed, flopping down on the floor, Mike laying an arm causally around her waist.

"Hey Rachel, you got anymore pizza?" Finn called from the dining room, before poking his head out with a quizzical look. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked, genuinely taken aback. Finn sheepishly shrugged, still grinning. Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head. Finn's expression dulled a little, but he continued smiling. Kurt laughed at his brother's foolishness. Blaine noticed and nudged him.

"Have I ever told you how awesome it is that you two are brothers?" He whispered, and Kurt laughed harder.

"Yes actually." He gasped in between giggles, and Blaine looked puzzled.

"I have?" He asked, and Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"You were drunk." Kurt said dryly, and Blaine gave a little "Oh."

"It's alright. You're an adorable drunk." He reassured, ruffling Blaine's hair. Blaine laughed and kissed his cheek, earning a glare from Finn and a few 'aww's from different people around the room. Rachel smiled and stood up again, holding her arms out.

"Who wants to play a game?" She shouted, and everyone groaned. No one wanted to play Charades or Guess-The-Celebrity, which were the games Rachel surely had planned. Rachel firmly shook her head, and slammed down her glass of Coke onto the table.

"We are going to play a game!" She ordered. "Now, everyone get on coats and shoes. It takes place outside." She turned on her heel and went to the hallway closet. She threw the door open and began dropping coats out. Kurt objected and swiftly picked up his jacket, dusting it off carefully. Everyone trampled over and pulled on their shoes and coats, mumbling the whole time.

"Rachel, what the hell are we going to do?" Mercedes asked, a hand on her hip, the other holding onto Andrew. Rachel stopped pulling on her pea coat and smirked.

"We," She began, holding for dramatic effect. "Are going to ding-dong ditch."

* * *

"I can't do this." Tina said, turning around and walking back down the street. Mike turned and swiftly stopped her.

"It'll be fine." He assured her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"No it won't." Kurt frantically said, tightening his grip on Blaine's arm.

"Yes it will, babe." Blaine replied, locking eyes with him. Kurt stared back, swallowed, and then slowly nodded. Blaine smiled and turned back to face Rachel, who was trying to explain to Finn and Brittany what they were doing.

"I don't understand," Brittany said, cocking her head to the side. "Why do we run?" Rachel sighed and turned to Santana for help.

"Because, boo. It's illegal to ring someone's doorbell without having a cake to give them." Brittany's eyes grew wide as she understood. Rachel patted her shoulder and looked to David for confirmation on their first target- Rachel's across the street neighbors. He gave a thumbs up and she turned back to the group of teenagers crowded behind a parked truck.

"Okay, who is the fastest runner here?" She asked, and Rhett raised his hand. She looked quizzically at him, wondering how such a tall, lanky boy could be fast. Wes noticed her questioning look and slapped Rhett's back lightly.

"It's totally true. The kid's got speed." Rachel shrugged and let Rhett come near her. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, Rhett here is gonna run up the house, ring the doorbell, then we all run like hell. Any questions?" Andrew raised his hand.

"Where do we go?" He asked. Rachel thought about it for a minute before shrugging again.

"We'll meet down at the park." She said.

"That's three blocks away," Santana butted in. "And I'm wearing heels."

"You should have thought of that before." Quinn haughtily replied. Rhett gave her a meaningful look and she frowned before turning to Santana and smiling sweetly. Rhett nodded his approval.

"Just take your shoes off San." Brittany cheerfully suggested. Santana looked down and removed her shoes, and held them in her hand.

"Can we go now?" Rachel asked, side-stepping nervously. Rhett furiously nodded and Rachel told him to go. He stepped from out behind the pick-up truck and slowly and casually made his way across the street, lightly whistling. He reached the door and prepared himself. He rubbed his palms together and looked behind this shoulder before he punched the button.

* * *

He turned and sprinted, his bangs flopping back and flying behind him. The reaction time took a second, but soon everyone had scattered into different directions, all giggling and running around. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and took him behind Rachel's house, making sure no one saw them when they ran for the playground meeting place.

Finn grabbed Puck and they sprinted after Kurt and Blaine. Finn wanted to make sure they weren't going to go make out or something. Puck was way faster than Finn though, and he struggled to keep up. Puck yelled over his shoulder something about catching Kurt and Blaine in the 'act' and Finn's anger got the best of him. He quickly passed Puck and was going after the running couple, glaring daggers.

Quinn calmly waited, examining her nails, for Rhett to make it behind the truck. She gave him a mockingly bored look, and he scoffed and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down the street, flying as fast as their feet would take them. She looked over at him, and saw him staring, a smile plastered on his face. She went to smile back, but before she knew it, she was falling. She had tripped on a branch and was about to face-plant the pavement. Rhett's hand shot out and grabbed her shirt, pulling her into his chest. She looked up and him, winked, and took off running again. He chuckled, shook his head, and followed.

Rachel and David ran straight down the street as well, slightly ahead of Rhett and Quinn. Rachel was stumbling a bit and David slowed to a stop. She looked at him questioningly, but he ignored it and hoisted her over his shoulder before breaking into a run again. She didn't resist, she just let herself inner-squeal over the arm around her waist and the fact that a guy was _carrying _her. She smugly smiled to herself and let him whisk her away.

Santana and Wes stumbled down the sidewalk, him carrying the shoes she ditched. Santana was obviously running faster than the Asian, and she was getting impatient.

"Hurry it up, babe!" She yelled over her shoulder. He wheezed and poured on the speed. He wasn't used to running. Dalton didn't have mandatory physical education classes, and Wes certainly wasn't on a sports team, so running was always difficult for him. Santana was a Cheerio for most of her highschool career, so she could run like nobody's business. Wes didn't enjoy being in second.

Brittany had plopped down onto Artie's lap, and they were being wheeled away by Mike, with Tina trailing behind. Brittany clapped and giggled, thoroughly enjoying the ride. Mike panted and wheezed, but he kept running. The rounded the corner and Tina pointed to a swing-set that was part of the park.

Andrew and Mercedes sat and waited for everyone to meander their way over to the park. Mercedes had spotted a shortcut through a backyard, and after hopping a wooden fence, they made it to the playground in record time. They sat on a bench and talked for a while before they started to wonder where everyone was. They stood and walked over to the other side of the park, near the swings, and spotted everyone.

Mike was collapsed next to Wes on the ground, the latter clutching a pair of red heels in a death-grip. Tina sat on the ground next to Mike, brushing the sweaty hair off of his forehead. Brittany sat on a bench, with Artie pulled up next to her. Santana sat, legs and arms crossed, next to her, laughing at the groaning Wes. David and Rachel just arrived, gasping with laughter, Rachel perched on David's back. Finn and Puck were leaning on trees, with Finn glaring at Blaine and Kurt while they giggled and flirted. Quinn and Rhett were still holding hands, and she kissed him on the cheek dramatically, declaring that he was her hero. Mercedes shook her head and went to join her crazy friends.

"And the worst fucking part," Wes wheezed, breathing like he had run a marathon. "I looked behind at the house while we were running. There was no one fucking home." And with that, he fell backwards.

* * *

_A/N: So, I'm sorry it's so short, but I just muscled through it and shot it out. It took only a few hours, with a little distraction time here and there. ;) Anyway, tell me what you thought! _

_I also apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I know I prolly missed a few… _

_**Next Chapter: **__The kids decide Ding Dong Ditch is the worst idea ever after a session goes awry. Puck invites Lauren over, and we find out what Santana and Brittany have planned with the items of their boxes. And epic prank, perhaps? _


	3. The Plan

_Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. Go figure. _

_A/N: Oh, hello there! It's me, Max! And this is the third chapter of __**Boys Night In In Lima**__. Cool beans, huh? Thanks so much for all the feedback. You people rock. So. Hard. Anyway, this two-week hiatus is KILLING ME. I'm going through Darhydration. Seriously. And, I've heard the spoilers for the Regonals episode. Oh my god._

_

* * *

_

"Rachel, let's just go back to your house." Tina whined, standing up from the grass. Rachel hopped off David's back and scowled.

"No. We are not failing and then leaving. We will be successful!" She shouted, and began stomping off to find another eligible house. The group groaned and stood, wandering off behind the fierce brunette. Santana grabbed Wes' hand and pulled him to his feet, making the boy moan in protest.

"C'mon. I'll let you have a head start this time." She reasoned, and he grudgingly followed her.

"Puckzilla?" Mike asked, clapping the boy on the shoulder.

"Yes, Changceratops?" He responded, making up a dinosaur name for Mike as well.

"Can you push Artie this time? You're way stronger and faster than I am." He said, and Puck looked over to where Brittany was wheeling Artie down the ramp to the sidewalk. He shrugged and flexed his muscles.

"Yeah, sure. I am pretty strong." He walked over and took the chair from Brittany, who pouted for a few seconds before fluttering off.

"Guys!" Rachel screamed, before waving her hands above her head. "I found one!" David immediately clamped his hand over her mouth, silencing her. She looked at him with wild eyes.

"You don't have to scream." He softly told her, removing the hand slowly. She nodded and gestured for the group to gather around. They formed a packed circle and Rachel explained the plan.

"So whose house is this?" Quinn whispered to Kurt, who shrugged.

"Rachel said the lights were on inside and stuff, and she saw something move around, so she figured someone was home." Wes explained, getting ready to run. Rhett was across the street, about to ring the doorbell while everyone else waited, ducked behind a row of hedges.

"Oh." Quinn lamely replied, waiting for Rhett to turn and run so they could just go. But Rhett wasn't running. He had rung the bell, and he had started to run, but he suddenly stopped. Rhett was standing, frozen, and there was someone _at _the door he had just rung. A tall boy, with bleach blonde hair. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Oh, my God." Finn stuttered.

"Oh what the hell?" Artie said.

"Do you know that guy?" Blaine whispered to Kurt, and Kurt's eyes flickered to Quinn's before going back to Blaine.

"Uh, yeah. That's Sam." Puck said nonchalantly, not noticing the panicked look on Quinn's face. Rhett was talking a mile a minute, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, trying to make up a lie about why he was there. Luckily, the kids were hidden from view, because Sam was scanning the area behind Rhett's silhouette.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. Um, I'm here selling, uh, hair product! You look like a guy who uses a lot of gel. Er, my name is Rhett."

"Sam. What kind of hair product?"

"Oh you know, good ones."

"What brand?"

"Erm, well. Yeah. It's not one you'd know."

"Oh please. I know my hair product."

"I can tell. What did you use to dye your hair, lemon juice?"

"No! It's not dyed!"

"Sure it's not."

"Whatever, are you gonna sell me stuff or what?"

"Uh, I left my stuff at the office. I'll come back another time. Bye!"

"Um, bye. I guess."

* * *

Rhett finished talking to Sam and ran off, looking flustered as he crossed the street. Sam stayed in the doorway, squinting his eyes. The Gleeks remained hidden, wavering slightly from crouching for the prolonged period of time. Rhett crossed the street and stopped in front of the hedge they were hidden behind. Rachel mouthed for him to stay casual and keep walking, and he nodded.

Rhett stole a glance at Quinn and saw that traitorous tears were welling in her eyes. He stopped walking and looked back at Sam. He had returned to his house, shaking his head as he slammed the door. The Gleeks all collapsed, letting their legs rest. Quinn remained crouched, wiping at her eyes furiously.

Rhett looked confusedly at Santana. "Why's she crying?" He whispered, stealing a glance at the blond.

"That was her ex-boyfriend." Santana whispered back, frowning. Rhett's eyes widened and he swallowed. He looked back at Quinn again, and saw that she had drawn away from the nervously chattering friends, pulling her knees to her chest. Rhett sat down next to her and pulled her small body to his chest.

"Oh, Quinn." He mumbled into her hair. She sobbed, and everyone stopped talking to stare at the rocking couple. Rhett shot a look over his shoulder to Andrew and the boy got conversation started again, drawing attention away from Rhett and Quinn. Rhett continued talking into her hair and she eventually calmed down enough to move away from Rhett.

"Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry." She said quickly, rubbing her red eyes and straightening her shirt.

"Don't worry about it babe." He reassured her, taking her hand and squeezing it. She gave a weak smile. He returned it fully before leaning in and kissing her cheek. She turned crimson, and shyly looked away. He chuckled and leaned in again, turning her chin so she could look him in the eye.

"He doesn't deserve you." He whispered before kissing her.

* * *

"Well, that was the worst game ever." Puck declared, falling onto the couch.

"I conquer!" Wes called, sitting on the floor, pulling Santana down with him. She giggled and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Let's do something fun!" Brittany yelled, bouncing up and down, eyes shining. "San, let's open the boxes!"

"Britt-Britt, those are for later." Santana said, hushing the girl. Brittany pouted, looking like a sad puppy.

"But we don't have anything to do now! Why don't we called Lauren and have her bring the rest of the stuff over!" Rachel entered the room and sat down on one of the two loveseats, crossing her legs. Santana ignored her, but Brittany waved a little. Rachel looked over at the quarrelling girls.

"Okay," She began, "You've piqued my interest." She looked from Santana to Brittany, eyes squinted critically. Santana sighed and shook her head.

"Fine. Lauren has the rest of the supplies we need in order to… pull off what we've intended to do with the contents of the boxes." Santana finished, re-opening the boxes and holding up what was in them. Puck's eyes brightened.

"Lauren's coming?" He asked, looking excitedly at Brittany. She nodded and Puck did a little fist pump.

"I gotta go fix my Mohawk." He yelped, pulling Kurt with him to the hall bathroom to help, making Blaine follow, which made Finn follow. The rest of the tired and angry Gleeks trickled into the living room.

Andrew and Mercedes ambled by Rachel, sitting on the couch. David came in and sat next to Rachel, and he stretched his arm around the back of the couch. Mike and Tina entered, and Tina pulled her boyfriend down to sit by her. Artie wheeled in and parked his wheelchair before pulling his leather gloves off. Rhett and Quinn stumbled in, Quinn still in the tall boy's arms. He gestured to Andrew before they walked off upstairs.

"So, what's the plan now?" David questioned, and Rachel shrugged.

"Let's call Lauren, San." Brittany whined, tugging on Santana's sleeve of her shirt.

"Fine." Santana sighed again, but she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Lauren's number.

* * *

"You got the rest of the supplies?"

"**Yeah.**"

"Okay, I know the house we're doing this to."

"**Whose**?"

"Sam's."

"**Why? I thought we were going to do it to Karofsky's**."

"Change of plans. Sam was a jerk to Quinn and she's taking it pretty hard. We're gonna help her get back at him."

"**Huh, looks like Satan's growing a heart**."

"Don't remind me."

"**Fine, I'm almost to Rachel's house**."

"'Kay, thanks Lauren."

"**Don't get used to it**."

"Bye."

"**Whatever**."

* * *

"Lauren's almost here." Santana said, snapping the phone shut. Brittany clapped excitedly, and Puck let out a frustrated noise from the bathroom.

"I won't be ready!" He screamed, running out into the living room, the boys that were helping him following. Kurt was clutching a can of hairspray in one hand, and Blaine's hand in the other. Finn was in protective-brother mode and was standing on Kurt's other side, glaring Blaine down.

"Yes you will, Puckerman." A voice sounded from the hallway. Lauren Zizes walked in, carrying another large cardboard box.

"Oh, hey Lauren." Puck said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Did you just walk in?" Rachel demanded, standing from her seat by David. Lauren shrugged and dropped the box with a loud bang. Brittany jumped up and ran to it, opening it and checking the contents. She squealed and held up some water balloons, matches, toilet paper, spray paint, and a shit-load of feathers.

"What're those for?" Tina asked, ducking her head into the box. Lauren, Brittany, and Santana all shared a devious smile.

"We," Santana started, staring pointedly at Rachel. "Are going to get back at Sam."

"I don't think that's a very good idea, guys." A small voice said from the hall. Rhett walked in, hands in his pockets. "I think that may make things worse between Sam and her. She's really torn up." He looked around, and everyone cast their eyes downward, except for Lauren.

"Who are these people?" She asked, gesturing to the Dalton boys.

"That's Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine." Tina said, pointing at the small boy. He gave a small wave. "This is his roommate, Andrew. He and Merc are dating. The Asian one is Wes, the dark one is David, and that's Rhett." She finished, gesturing to each boy respectively. They all gave little nods and waves, Lauren dismissing them with her hand.

"I agree." Kurt said, holding his arm up. "It'd just exacerbate things." Rhett gave him a small smile, and he returned it.

"Yeah, but Sam needs to know that what he did was wrong." Rachel countered, sitting back down by David.

"Quinn wouldn't want us to vandalize his house!" Kurt defended, crossing his arms in a diva pose. Rachel did the same, pulling a 'bitch-face.'

"Fine. Let's ask her."

* * *

"Guys, you don't have to do this for me." Quinn quietly said, but she looked at each Gleek in admiration.

"We want to." Finn said, and everyone furiously nodded. She smiled calmly, and intertwined her fingers with Rhett's.

"What do you think?" She asked him. He stayed silent for a minute before looking at her.

"I think you'll make the right decision." He said, squeezing her palm. She thought for a few minutes, her eyes cast down at the ground, narrowed slightly. Finally, she looked up at Rhett and he cocked his head to the side. She nodded.

"I think this jerk needs to pay."

* * *

_A/N: So... there ya have it folks! It had a little Klaine, some Puck/Lauren, a little Asian Fusion, a little Rachel/David, and a LOT of Rhett/Quinn. I don't know if you guys like that pairing, but I kinda do. I think they're cute! Anyway, leave a review with your thoughts about this chapter! Thanks, babe! Or dude. Whichever you prefer. _

_Okay, so I went and saw I Am Number Four. So great. And it put plot bunnies for a Klaine fic in my mind. What do you think? Kurt is an alien and comes to Lima Ohio and meets Blaine, a photographer. Karofsky would be the bully, Sam would be the nerdy bullied kid, and Will would be Kurt's protector. Mercedes would be number 6, but that's all the cast I've come up with. Would you read it? _

_**Next Chapter: **__The Epic Prank shall happen! Muahaha! And, some other stuff will happen, which is super exciting! But I won't give anything away. _

_(OMG AVPM REFERENCES SHALL HAPPEN!) Oh. I guess I gave it away anyway. _


	4. The Prank

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_A/N: I wrote this while listening to __**Animal, Misery, Raise Your Glass, Candles, and Hell To The No **__on repeat. Good time spent. Anyway, this is the newest chapter! I am SO sorry it took so long, something happened this week and I haven't really been in the mood to write. But I finally sat down and forced myself to write it. So, without further adieu, __**The Prank.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Five figures dashed across the street and dove behind a hedge. They were clothed in all black, and moved stealthily to their target. A large boy was at the front of the pack, leading them by waving his hands and making gestures to them. They understood, and got down to their knees, crawling across the grass, already wet with a thin sheen of dew.

They army-crawled across the manicured yard, stopping whenever they heard a noise. A dog barked in the distance, the wind rustled the leaves, a stereo blared next door. They did not speak, as they were too afraid of giving away their positions. Once they reached the front of a pale yellow house, a tall blonde girl made a few cooing noises, alerting their allies.

"That's the signal!" A feminine voice whispered from across the street. Six more black-clothed figures ran across to the yellow house, heads ducked. They joined the first five and huddled for a few moments. When they had finished making their plans, they broke apart. One group headed for the backyard, and the others stayed crouched in front.

They were planning something. Something bad.

* * *

"Are we spies?" The blonde asked, looking up from her binoculars. Santana sighed.

"No, Britt." Brittany frowned, and turned back to looking from the top of the slide. She looked up again, a new smile on her face.

"Are we ninjas?" Santana sighed again.

"No, honey." Brittany looked confused.

"But Wes is with us. He's Asian." She explained and Santana mentally face-palmed. Wes smiled reassuringly.

"Brittany, that doesn't make me a ninja." He calmly replied, patting her shoulder.

"Oh. Then what are we?" She asked, looking down to Artie with a questioning expression. He was on the ground next to the slide, standing with Kurt and Blaine. Wes and Santana were sitting with her at the top of the play equipment, binoculars in hand. Suddenly, the walkie-talkie that Blaine was holding crackled.

" _Hello, Poodle? Puckasaurus here. We're inside. Headed to Blondie's room._" Puck's voice called, and Blaine held down the button.

"Roger that." He spoke back into the radio. There was a click and the static stopped, indicating that Puck had hung up. Blaine gave Santana a thumbs-up and she checked her binoculars.

"Man-Hands is distracting Ken." She reported, and Kurt shook his head.

"I don't understand the nicknames." He muttered, loud enough for Santana to hear.

"Shut it, Porcelain." She spat, and he gave her a 'bitch, please' face. She dismissed it and turned back to Wes.

"Are we good?" She asked, and he nodded, binoculars still up to his eyes.

"San, I asked a question!" Brittany said, lightly stomping her foot. "What are we?"

"We're the lookouts." Artie shouted up to her.

"What are we looking for?" Brittany asked, looking confused once again.

"People who want to get us in trouble." Kurt told her, smiling.

"Why can't we go with everyone else to play the prank?" Santana shook her head.

"Because you and Wheels would make a bunch of noise, so you two had to be lookouts. And I wasn't going to leave you two here alone, so Wes and I stuck behind. Kurt didn't want to do any physical labor, so he and Blaine stayed behind too." Santana explained, and Brittany nodded again.

"Santana, look at this!" Wes interrupted, thrusting the binoculars into her hands. She held them up to her eyes and looked through them for a few seconds. Her mouth dropped open and she lowered the binoculars. Her eyes were wide and she looked worried.

"Oh shit."

* * *

"Puck, wait up!" Finn called, stumbling through the dark. The Mohawked boy didn't slow, but he looked over his shoulder. When he saw the four gasping teenagers, he halted to a stop.

"Gosh, you guys are out of shape." Puck said, placing his hands on his hips. He was barely breathing hard.

"What was that, Puckerman?" Lauren asked, glaring daggers at the tall boy. His smirk was wiped off his face.

"Nothing. I didn't mean you." He quickly covered up, voice shaking.

"That's what I thought." She spat, setting down the cardboard boxes she had been carrying.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Quinn asked, lacing her fingers with Rhett's.

"Tina, Mike, Rachel, David, Andrew and Mercedes are going to be the distraction. They'll ring the doorbell, get Sammy boy to go outside, and we shall do the deed." Puck told the group, all huddled together. Everyone nodded.

They heard a loud ding ring through the pale yellow house they were crouched by, and they heard loud steps hustle to the front door. Rachel's loud voice rang through the neighborhood, some shit about singing.

"Okay, let's go!" Puck loudly whispered, ushering everyone around to the back patio door. The glass didn't have any curtains on it, so Puck peered through. There were a few lights on, but the house was otherwise empty. The television was blaring in the living room, and the teenagers bypassed it.

"His room is up the stairs." Quinn whispered, pointing to a set of white-carpeted stairs. They ascended them carefully, making sure they didn't make any noise. They quietly walked down the hallway, and Quinn led them to a bedroom at the end.

"What a dork." Finn stated, and Puck and Lauren snorted. The walls of the large room were covered in posters, varying from AVATAR to Pokémon. His bedspread was green with little pictures of Link from Zelda on it. He had a desk in the corner with a computer on it. There were bookshelves full of movies, books, and CDs, all disorganized.

"He's such a nerd." Lauren said, bursting into laughter.

"Leave it, you guys. Let's get the stuff down and get the hell out of here." Quinn said, stepping closer to Rhett.

"Lauren, hand me the maple syrup." Rhett said evilly, smirking while looking around the room. He had a few ideas.

* * *

"Hello, Sam." Rachel said, flashing a big smile. He looked a little taken aback, but he smiled back.

"Hi Rachel. And Mike. And Tina. And Mercedes. And… who are you?" He asked, eyeing David and Andrew.

"I'm David, and this is my friend Andrew. He's Mercedes' boyfriend." David explained politely, and Andrew and Mercedes blushed.

"David here is Rachel's boyfriend." Andrew countered, narrowing his blue eyes. Both Rachel and David shifted uncomfortably, and Sam smirked.

"So what's up? Why are you at my house?" He asked, and Rachel exchanged a panicked look with her friends.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to sing a song with us during Glee on Monday." Tina smoothly replied. He considered it and shrugged.

"Why not. But why do David and Andrew need to be here?" He asked, looking Tina in the eye seriously.

"Because, white boy, they're gonna come help. They can set up some killer harmonies. Now come with us so we can practice." Mercedes demanded, tugging on his arm. He ripped it from her grip and crossed it across his chest.

"You're up to something." He said, narrowing his eyes. Everyone gulped, but Rachel pulled another fake smile.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, laughing lightly. Everyone caught on and awkwardly chuckled along with her.

"Quit the shit. I'm not stupid." Sam defied.

"I beg to differ." Mercedes mumbled, and Andrew stifled a laugh. Sam's eyes narrowed again.

"Go away." He spat, and slammed the door shut. They heard his retreating footsteps, trampling up the stairs to his bedroom.

Mike gulped. "Oh, shit."

* * *

"_Guys! Get out of there!_" Blaine's voice crackled over the radio. Puck picked it up and spoke into it.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Poodle? We're just about done." He spoke calmly, using the hand that wasn't holding the walkie-talkie to throw some feathers into the air.

"_He slammed the door in the Distractions' faces! Get the __**hell **__out of there!_" Puck's eyes widened and he ran out of the room that he was currently 'decorating.' He peered around the corner of the hall, and saw Sam walk into a room at the top of the stairs, near the bathroom. Puck ran back into Sam's bedroom, where Quinn and Rhett were.

"Guys!" He furiously whispered, and they whipped theirs heads around to look at him. "We gotta go! Like, now!" Rhett and Quinn both dropped the items in their hands and ran out of the room with him. They passed the still-closed door that Sam had disappeared into, and quietly snuck down the stairs.

"Finn! Lauren! Where the hell are you guys?" Rhett called, and they heard a loud bang from the kitchen.

"Damn it Finn! Be careful!" They heard Lauren's voice exclaim. They followed it and came upon Lauren and Finn messing up the kitchen.

"Guys, Code Red!" Rhett explained, pulling them out of the wrecked kitchen.

"You have your period?" Lauren deadpanned, and Rhett shot her a look of annoyance.

"No, Sammy boy is inside!" Puck said, running for the back door. Finn and Lauren immediately started running too, and Puck threw the glass door open. Everyone ran out and around the back yard, skidding around the corner. They sprinted across the street and down the block to the playground. They reached it, laughing, and collapsed on the ground next to the slide where the lookouts were perched.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! That was totally awesome!" Wes exclaimed, climbing down from the slide.

"It was pretty badass." Santana agreed, crossing her arms.

"Where's everyone else?" Finn asked, looking around. It was only Santana, Wes, and the five teenagers from Sam's house.

"At Rachel's house. They got scared and ran away. We were going to wait for you guys, y'know, make sure you got out alive and whatnot." Wes explained, wiping the playground dirt off his jeans. "Shall we go then?" He asked, extending a hand to help everyone up.

"I'm going to kill Rachel. Worst distracter ever." Puck threatened.

* * *

"So what did you guys end up doing?" Kurt questioned, pulling his knees to his chest. He was sitting on the floor of Rachel's living room, Blaine cuddled up next to him. Everyone was waiting for the five teenagers to explain what had happened at Sam's house.

"Well, Rhett and I did his room." Quinn began quietly, and everyone turned to look at her.

"I took his bathroom." Puck said.

"Frankenteen and I took the kitchen and downstairs hall." Lauren explained, and Finn nodded furiously.

"Yeah, but what did you guys do? There were like, three gallons of maple syrup. Did you just cover everything in syrup?" Mercedes asked apprehensively.

"Something like that." Quinn smiled devilishly.

* * *

"I'm _bored._" Brittany whined, sprawling across Kurt's lap. "Let's play a game!"

"Like what, boo?" Artie asked, warmly smiling at his girlfriend.

"Wizard chess!" She exclaimed, jumping up off the floor.

"Honey, we aren't Harry Potter." Santana said slowly from her place on the couch by Wes.

"You're Harry Freaking Potter!" Brittany burst into song, pointing at Blaine.

"What is she talking about?" Blaine whispered to Kurt fearfully. "Who's Harry Potter?" Kurt gasped and put a hand over his heart.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" He cried worriedly. Everyone turned to stare at them, disbelieving looks on their faces.

"No?" He said apprehensively.

"Go home, terrorist!" Finn screamed. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Blaine again.

"He's only the most bestest, most bravest…" Kurt began, but was interrupted by Rachel.

"Most wisest and talented…"

"Beautiful!" Andrew threw in. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Beautiful wizard that's ever lived." Blaine shrugged.

"Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!" Wes declared, standing.

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Blaine asked, turning to Kurt. Kurt face palmed.

"Whatever." Finn said, standing and walking towards the kitchen. "I'm getting snacks. Accio Doublestuff!"

"Save me some Red Vines!" Lauren yelled after him, before following the tall teen. Puck jumped up and followed as well.

"Let's watch a movie!" David suggested, walking over to Rachel's movie shelves. "How about Spiderman Three?" He asked, holding it up.

"No, I hate that movie. Everything sucks and turns to shit." Blaine muttered, and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Fine. How about we play a game then?" Rachel huffed, and went to stand by David. Brittany jumped up and waved her hand.

"I want to play a game!" She screamed.

"I have a game we can play." Santana said mischievously.

"And what would that be, Satan?" Rhett asked, eyeing her warily.

"Two words. Strip. Truth."

"Oh hell to the no!"

"Satan, that's not a very good idea!"

"No. Definitely not."

"C'mon, Kurt. For me? I promise to not let you be the only naked one."

"Oh, Blaine. You hopeless romantic."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Me? Sarcastic? No!"

"Oh, whatever."

"Rhett? What do you think?"

"Let's do it!"

"Shut up Rhett."

"You're so mean to me, Quinn."

"You know you love it."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with this."

"It's okay Artie, you'll be fine. I'll sit on your lap to hide your man parts."

"Alright, Britt. Works for me."

"I don't know if that's exactly appropriate."

"I agree with Rachel."

"You would David."

"Shut up Andrew! You just wanna see Merc naked!"

"Guilty."

"Andrew!"

"I can't deny it, you're supermegafoxyawesomehot."

"Look at her blush!"

"So is everyone in?"

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"Whatever."

"Why not?"

"You know it, girlfriend!"

"If Blaine's in, I'm in."

"I suppose."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, Berry! Live a little!"

"Yeah, Rach."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm in."

"Me and Quinn are in!"

"Can Lauren and I play?"

"'Course Puck."

"Cool. We'll play then."

"Me and Tina are in."

"He speaks!"

"Shut up, Puckerman."

"Whatever Changerton."

"Well, that's everyone. I guess we're playing!"

"Yay!"

"Wait, where's Frankenteen?"

"…"

"CANDY FROM THE TROLLEY?"

"There he is. I guess we'll play after we snack."

* * *

_A/N: So. There you go. I know it's short, but I figured I better update even if it was a shorter chapter. The next one should be longer. I think. _

_I also added a bunch of random AVPM references. IDK. It made me laugh. _

_**Next Chapter: **__We see what happens when sixteen horny teenagers play a game that involves choosing between telling all your dirty secrets or shedding your clothes. This should be very… interesting. We also find out Sammy's reaction to their little… prank. Uh-oh. _


	5. Grog

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. _

_A/N: You guys don't even know how sorry I am that this took so long. Really. _

* * *

"No! I object!"

"C'mon, Davie! You have to do it!"

"I am not taking my pants off!"

"Fine. Then tell us, when was the last time you got laid?"

"He doesn't have to answer! He can just pass."

"Shut your face, Hobbit!"

"Santana, don't insult the host!"

"Don't get me started, Frankenteen!"

"Holy hell, she's a lot more bitchy than usual tonight!"

"I will kill you, Porcelain."

"Bitch, I will cut you if you even touch him."

"Holy shit, Blaine, I've never seen you so hostile!"

"Don't insult my boyfriend and think you can get away from the wrath of Blaine Everett Anderson!"

"Everett? What a dorky middle name."

"Shut up, Andrew Laverne Smith!"

"Laverne?"

"My parents were high when they named me."

"That explains a few things."

"Ugh, stop arguing! David, either remove those pants or 'fess up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"David, just do it."

"I refuse."

"Oh, whatever. This game is getting stupid anyway."

The idea of strip truth fizzles out after half an hour, ending up with half dressed teenagers and red faces. They re-dress awkwardly and sit back into their seats. Brittany crosses her arms and pouts.

"That was really lame. No one even got fully naked." She whines, stretching out across Artie's lap.

"Yeah, that's 'cause David's a pussy!" Andrew calls while sliding an arm over Mercedes's shoulders, and David flips him the middle finger.

"San," Brittany whines, "I wanna do something _funnn_." Santana looks around the room and motions for people to suggest things to do.

"How about Charades?" Quinn suggests, and Brittany gives her a thumb down.

"Movie?" Mercedes asks, and mostly everyone in the room shakes their heads in distaste.

"Karaoke?" Rachel exclaims, jumping to her feet. Tina, who had already been standing, automatically pushed her back down with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe later." David assures her, and she smiles at him in gratitude. The teenagers sit in silence once more before Finn snaps his fingers.

"I got it!" He calls, and Kurt rolls his eyes instinctively.

"This can't be good." He whispers to Blaine, who chuckles and grabs his hand.

"I heard that," Finn says darkly, pointing a glare at the boys, who giggle and scoot closer together in mock fear. "Actually, I was gonna suggest we play this sick game that we learned at football camp in, like, eighth grade."

"Whoa there, buddy, we do not want to play hide and seek!" Wes jokes, and Finn glares at him too.

"No, it's super fun! It's called Grog!" Puck's eyes light up, and he nods along with Finn. Mike also recognizes the game, and he silently approves.

"Oh, my gosh. I remember that game! It was so much fun!" He high-fives Finn, and Finn looks at Wes with a triumphant grin. Wes rolls his eyes at the tall boy, leaning into Santana.

"Alright, alright," Rhett begins, looking up at Puck and Finn, "Now you have to explain how to play." Pucks sits back down next to Lauren as Finn begins to explain how to play.

"Okay, so someone is It. They are called the Grog. This person takes a flashlight and takes it apart into four pieces: the top part, the base, and both of the batteries. They then hide the pieces anywhere, except for inside of something. So, say if I were it, I could hide one of the batteries on top of the cupboards in the kitchen, but not inside of them." He pauses to see if everyone understands and continues when they all nod. "Then, the Grog turns off all the lights. Once they're off, the game begins. The point of the people who aren't It is to find the flashlight, put all the pieces together, and shine it on the Grog. Once he or she is found, the game is over. The Grog is trying to tag everyone, and if he or she does, they win the game."

"What happens when you get tagged?" Lauren asks.

"Well, when we played it, you got back in if someone else touched you. Like, Freeze Tag." Puck responds, and Santana rolls her eyes.

"How about we make this a little more interesting? If you get tagged, you're out for the whole game. Then, the last person left is just trying to shine the flashlight on the Grog. If they do, they win and get to dare everyone to do something. If the Grog tags everyone, they win and get to dare everyone to do something." Santana proposes, and Finn clasps his hands together.

"That's perfect!" He exclaims.

Everyone nods again, understanding the game and thinking over whether it would be fun or not.

"Wouldn't the Grog, like, always win though? They could just sneak up on people!" Quinn points out, making Puck smile.

"That's the beauty of it! Every step the Grog takes, they have to whisper the word grog. So, they can hide in a room, but as soon as they take a step, they have to say grog. So, you know when they're coming. It's freaking genius!" He and Finn high-five again, smirking.

"Ooh, let's play!" Brittany claps her hands together and stands from Artie's lap. "I wanna be the Grog!" Finn shakes his head.

"No, someone who has played before needs to be the Grog. That's why, while I was explaining how to play, Mike has been hiding the flashlight pieces. The lights will go off in three… two… one." Finn snaps his fingers, and the lights in the living room and dining room both flicker off.

"Let the Grogging commence!" Puck yells, and everyone runs out of the room as they hear a faint whisper of,

"Grog."

* * *

Rachel grabs David's hand, leading him out of the living room, through the kitchen, and into the laundry room. Rhett and Quinn follow, not knowing Rachel's house well enough to maneuver around themselves.

"Check everything out." Rachel commands in a whisper, and she and David begin searching the room. Quinn stands on Rhett's back and checks the top shelves of the shelving unit in the corner, running her hands over the cool surface, looking for anything that could belong in a flashlight.

"Hey, I think I found something." David suddenly whispers in the dark, handing Rachel a large, round, battery.

"Yes!" Rhett exclaims loudly, forgetting that the object of the game is to be completely silent. The teenagers freeze, and hear a sudden whisper of Grog outside of the laundry room. David backs against the wall, hoping Mike won't see him. Rhett shrinks into the dark corner, Rachel ducks behind the other side of the washing machine, and Quinn crawls under the shelving unit she'd been searching earlier. Rachel rolls the battery over to Quinn, and the blonde girl grips it tightly.

"Grog," Mike whispers, stepping into the room and feeling around blindly. He comes in contact with David, and stumbles to the ground. This launches him into Rhett, who laughs a few obscenities. Mike tags them both and jumps to his feet. David and Rhett walk out of the room, feeling their way back to the 'base', which consisted of the living room.

Mike turns and walks quietly out of the room, whispering the whole time. He makes it to the door, and pauses. He listens intently, and Rachel and Quinn both hold their breath. He shakes his head, taking another step. Rachel sneezes.

His head snaps around, and he looks directly at Rachel, almost as if he could see in the dark. She screams dramatically, and he runs over and tags her. She sighs and stands, dusting off her skirt and going to join David and Rhett in the living room. She makes sure Mike follows, hoping Quinn can make it to everyone else to give them the pieces of the flashlight.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going, Puckerman?" Lauren questions as Puck drags her down the stairs and into the basement. Puck shushes her and stops running halfway down the stairs. He strains his ears and, sure enough, he can hear Mike's steps and whispers. He gestures for Lauren to be quiet and they continue down the stairs, wincing whenever a step creaks.

Mike's whispers grow closer as Puck and Lauren reach the floor, and Puck tugs Lauren over to the couch.

"Hide behind this. I'll distract him and get tagged or something." He tells her, and she shakes her head.

"I don't think so. None of that defending-my-honor-crap. You hide behind the couch and _I'll _distract the Asian." She doesn't wait for Puck to respond; she just runs up the stairs. Puck obeys, crouching low and listening for any approaching steps. He hears Lauren walk around upstairs, and then her surprises scream as Mike tags her. Mike's steps fade away until Puck's sure he has walked to the upstairs of the house. He waits for a few more moments before slowly climbing the stairs.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt immediately dash up the stairs, hoping that Mike won't hear them. They stumble down the pitch-black hallway, stretching their arms out and feeling along the walls. A faint stripe of light shines in from a window at the end of the hall, and they use the rising moonlight to see. Kurt finds a door, and opens it. It's a linen closet, and it's completely empty, so they continue on, looking for pieces of the flashlight.

"Hey," Blaine whispers, pulling Kurt along into a room. It turns out to be Rachel's bathroom, and they search the countertop and the cupboards around it for pieces. They occasionally comment on things and make small noises, but stop as they hear a faint whisper of "Grog, grog, grog," and the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs. Blaine jerks his head toward the shower, and Kurt nods before jumping in and pulling the curtain to hide them.

Mike passes the open door, whispering the whole time, not even pausing to check inside. Blaine and Kurt hold their breath until they know he won't be able to hear them. They let it out at the same time, sighing in relief. They hear a scream from down the hall and the sound of large feet running down the hall, presumably away from Mike.

"Ohmigosh! He's like an effing ninja!" Finn's voice screams, and Kurt almost laughs if not for the soft whisper of "Grog," directly on the other side of the shower curtain. He grips Blaine's hand, holding his breath. A hand reaches to the edge of the curtain, drawing it back with a flourish.

Blaine can't help the girly scream that comes out, or the fact that he nearly jumped six feet into the air. Mike and Kurt both begin laughing, and Blaine is thankful for the darkness so they don't see his blushing face.

Kurt and Blaine step out of the shower and find their ways downstairs, holding hands as they join the captured teenagers in the living room.

* * *

Finn hears Blaine and Kurt laugh as they climb the stairs, and immediately dashes after them. He can't hear them anywhere, so he stumbles down the hall and finds Rachel's bedroom. He shuts the door, and feels his way over to her bed. He sits, and is about to stretch out when his hand hits something round and cold. He holds it up and realizes it's one of the flashlight batteries.

"Thank you, Grilled Cheesus," He whispers, lightly kissing the battery, and stands. He's about to leave the room when the door slowly swings open.

"Grog, grog, grog," Mike whispers, and Finn's heart nearly stops. He slowly begins to pull the blanket off of Rachel's bed, but Mike doesn't notice. He continues walking around the room, and is a few feet away from Finn when Finn throws Rachel's comforter over his head. Mike falls to the ground, and Finn takes the opportunity to run out of the room. He's halfway down the hall when he realizes Mike is already out and running after him.

_ Ohmigod, he's like an effing ninja, _Finn thinks, realizing, after he hears some muffled laughter, that he'd actually said that out loud. He runs down the hall, almost barreling straight into the wall at the end of the hall. He hears a girly scream, and thinks that it sounds a lot like Blaine, but he screams himself as he tumbles down a flight of stairs that he swears weren't there before. He lands in a heap at the bottom, groaning as he realizes he landed on something.

"Dammit, Frankenteen," Santana wheezes, squirming underneath him. He rolls off of her, not even caring about the loud bang he makes.

"Whoa, what happened?" A voice asks in the darkness, and Finn recognizes it as one of Kurt's Dalton friends.

"Help me up, Prep-School." Santana orders, and Finn feels her being hauled to her feet by whoever is standing over them.

"Dude, you need some help?" The voice asks, and Finn waves him off.

"Take this," He says, handing the boy the battery in his hand, knowing that Mike'll be down to tag him in mere seconds. Santana and the boy run off, and Finn pulls himself to his feet, groaning at the pain in his back. Footsteps echo down the stairs, and Finn waits to be tagged.

"Grog," Mike whispers, and runs straight into Finn.

* * *

Brittany wheels Artie into the kitchen, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make it up or down any stairs.

"I'll check the table, you look around the counters." Artie tells Brittany, and the bubbly blonde obeys, looking under and inside of everything on the counter. Artie's about to tell her that it's not use looking inside of anything, but stops as he hears a set of footsteps approaching. He doesn't hear a whisper of grog, but he stays still nevertheless.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Quinn's soft voice calls, and Artie lets his breath out.

"Yeah, me and Britt." He answers. Quinn walks farther into the kitchen, coming to stand next to Artie at the table.

"Artie! I found a thingy!" Brittany suddenly calls, and Quinn shushes her. Brittany feels her way around the kitchen to Artie and Quinn, holding out the base of the flashlight. Quinn takes it, dropping a battery into it.

"Two down, two to go." Artie whispers.

* * *

Puck walks around the house, looking for anyone. Suddenly, he's pulled into a linen closet by a strong arm. He flails a little, but is calmed by Santana's smooth voice whispering,

"Calm down, Puckerman. Enough with the steroids." He rolls his eyes.

"What do you want, Satan?" He's slapped on the arm, but not by Santana. "Who else is in here?" He asks.

"Just Wes." Santana answers, and Wes claps Puck on the shoulder.

"Oh, 'sup?" Puck says, and Wes shrugs.

"Enough socializing. Have you found any pieces?" Santana asks, and Puck shakes his head.

"We have a battery, but we don't know where any of the other pieces are. Who do you know who has been tagged?" Wes asks, and Puck thinks.

"Just Lauren. What about you guys?"

"Well, we heard Kurt and Blaine screaming upstairs, so either they're getting freaky or they're out." Santana explains, and Wes adds in,

"And we ran into Finn on the stairs. He got tagged. We also ran into Rachel, David, and Rhett as we were coming over here. They're all out."

"So who does that leave?"

"Andrew, Mercedes, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina, and us.

* * *

Andrew and Mercedes are hiding in the downstairs bathroom when Mike finds them. He sneaks into the room, unnoticed by either Andrew or Mercedes, as they are curled up in the bathtub, talking. They silence as they hear Mike's whispered, "Grog," and they both stop breathing as he approaches the tub.

"You guys suck at this game." Mike says, and Andrew and Mercedes both laugh and stand up. They get out of the tub and let Mike tag them before walking to the living room, hands still clasped.

* * *

"Grog, grog, grog, grog," Mike whispers walking down the hall. He stops outside the kitchen, where he hears muffled voices and then the retreating of footsteps. He enters quietly, and can hear Brittany and Artie softly arguing. He sneaks up on them, making sure to whisper as soft as possible, and tags them both on the back, whispering 'grog' in their ears. Brittany jumps a foot into the air, successfully kicking Mike at the same time. He crumples to the ground, and Artie reaches a hand out to him.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry, Mikey!" Brittany apologizes, helping him up. "I thought you were a ghost. Or a zombie!" Mike takes a deep breath and pats her hand, leaving her and Artie to go to the living room.

He hears voices in the front hall, and follows them. He counts off in his head how many people are left. Puck, Santana, Wes, and Quinn. That's all he can think of. It'll be easy enough.

* * *

Quinn hands the battery and base to Puck, who puts the battery Wes and Santana had into it. All they have to do is find the top, and they'll win. Quinn runs off as she hears Mike coming down the hall, leaving Puck to toss the flashlight to Wes and run after her. He runs into her back, as she's stopped in the middle of the hall. They fall to the ground, and Puck can hear Mike laugh at them. Mike tags them each on the head, and Quinn and Puck grumble as they stomp off to the living room.

Wes and Santana break into a run away from Mike, not caring about all the noise they're making. Santana slips on the hardwood floor, falling. Wes tosses the flashlight pieces in front of him, watching as the roll down the hall. He stops running, goes after Santana, and tries to help her up.

Mike pops up behind them, tagging Wes in the arm and Santana on the back.

"I win!" He calls, fist-pumping the air. "You all have to do something for me, bitches!"

"I don't think so." A soft voice whispers, and a small circle of light appears on Mike's chest. The overhead lights flick on to reveal Tina, standing in the middle of the hall with the entire flashlight in her hands. "I win."

* * *

Everyone gathers in the living room, all the lights turned back on again. They sit around in a circle, waiting for Tina to deliver their punishment. She thinks for a few minutes, and is just about to open her mouth when the doorbell rings. Rachel jumps to her feet, padding off to answer it.

Everyone follows, wanting to see who would come knocking at ten o clock at night, and stop dead in their tracks when they see whom it is.

Sam Evans stands in the doorway, feathers stuck to his body with maple syrups. His arms are crossed, and his facial expression is a cross between pissed, sad, and confused.

"Which one of you did this?"

* * *

_A/N: Firstly, __I don't even know if you guys will want to read this anymore. I realize that it's been over two months since my last update, and that's unacceptable. Two days after I updated last, something really bad happened. We'll leave it at that. And I had a period of time when I couldn't really write anything happy. So I just **couldn't **think of anything to add on to this. I finally got my muse back for this particular story about a month ago, but I didn't have any internet connection other than the occasional study-hall period, in which I checked my Facebook and email. Finally, I got internet and I automatically started writing this story again. _

_I know that it's been a really long time, and you're all probably **really **pissed at me, but you have to realize that I had really important reasons. I understand if you don't want to read this anymore. I hope you still do, because I love you all, but I understand if you don't. _

_Again, you don't even know how immensely sorry I am. Hopefully this chapter made up for it? _

_Secondly, I know that this story is in no way canon. So I'm going to explain the couples and stuff so no one gets confused. _

_Kurt and Blaine are together.  
Mike and Tina are together.  
Mercedes is with Andrew.  
Quinn and Rhett are together. The whole Finn/Quinn thingy didn't happen, Quinn just got dumped by Sam.  
Rachel and Finn are both single. They haven't dated since AVGC when they broke up. Something may happen with Rachel and David later on...  
Brittany and Artie are together.  
As much as I love Brittana, Santana is not lesbian in this story. Instead, she is dating Wes.  
Puck and Lauren are together._

_Hopefully that clears some things up.  
_

lessthanthree,

Max


	6. Sammy Awkwardness and Cake

_Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. _

* * *

Everyone sits in awkward silence for a few minutes. Kurt finally slaps his hands on his knees, pushes himself off of the couch, and declares that he's going to the kitchen for something. Blaine follows, hoping to get away from the crushing silence for a while.

"Who's going to explain this to me?" Sam asks angrily, using a towel to dry his hair after Rachel let him wash the syrup out of it.

"It was just a joke." Finn says quietly, and Sam glares at him.

"Well, it wasn't funny. Not only do I have to clean up the mess from myself, but I also have to clean _my whole house_." Everyone collectively winces.

"Sam, we didn't mean it—" Santana begins, but a sad look from Sam silences her.

"Yes, you did. First you got that Rhett kid to knock on my doorbell, and then you all broke into my house and practically vandalized it for no reason. I understand that you're all angry at me for breaking up with Quinn, but you shouldn't have taken it this far." He looks at the blonde girl, whose hand is clinging to Rhett's like it could save her life, and sadly smiles.

"Why shouldn't we? Maybe you deserve it." Rhett sneers, trying to protect the girl the best he can. Sam's eyes get more sad than angry, and he wipes at them before sighing.

"I have a reason." He states, and Rachel scoffs quietly from her seat. "I do!" He says louder.

"Let him talk!" Puck shouts, scaring everyone in the room to silence.

"Lay it on us, Trouty Mouth." Santana says finally, making Andrew turn and mouth 'Trouty Mouth?' at Wes, who shrugs.

"I'm moving." He says it fast, looking at the ground and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Don't joke, bro," Puck punches his shoulder lightly, smiling at his best friend.

"My dad got a job offer that requires us to move back South. I broke up with Quinn to make everything easier." Sam explains, and Quinn raises her eyes to look at him.

"What about a long distance relationship?" Tina asks quietly, and Sam shakes his head slowly.

"We both know it wouldn't have worked out. Quinn and I just… we've drifted apart." Quinn nods silently at him, and he catches it. They smile at each other.

"When were you going to tell me this, Sammy?" Puck is hurt that his _best friend _hadn't talked to him about this yet.

"I was actually going to call you tonight and see if you wanted to hang out. Instead, I come home to feathers, maple syrup, and water balloons filled with a weird smelling liquid." Sam answers.

"How did you know it was us who did it?" Artie asks the question that's been on everyone's mind.

"Well, first, I read about this little party on Facebook about an hour ago, and it seemed a little suspicious that _only a few _of you would come to my house and 'distract' me. Also, do you know how many things were tipped over and broken? Only someone really clumsy would've done that." He flashes a knowing look at Finn, who sputters quite a bit; blush staining his face, before stumbling out of the room to go 'help' Kurt and Blaine in the kitchen.

There's a moment of collective silence before everyone bursts into laughter, Sam laughing hardest of all.

"We are sorry about it, you know." Mercedes says quietly, and Sam flashes her a close-mouthed smile.

"I know you are." He says quietly.

"We cool?" Puck asks, standing.

"We cool." Sam agrees, standing, clapping hands with Puck and pulling him into a half-hug.

"Awesome," Kurt says suddenly, poking his head out the kitchen door, smiling deviously, "Then everyone get your butts into the dining room because I have a surprise for all of you."

The teenagers all amble into the dining room at their own pace, Rhett in the lead and tugging Quinn with him excitedly, and the last being Puck who grabs Sam and forces him to come along as well, despite his protests of not wanting to intrude. They enter to find plates and forks on the table, next to quite a large knife.

"Oh, my god, is Kurt going to kill us?" Brittany asks Artie quietly, who shakes his head and points to the door where Blaine is carrying in a giant cake covered in chocolate frosting.

"I told you I baked." Kurt responds to everyone's baffled looks. Blaine sets it down on the table and begins to cut pieces for everyone, laughing as Santana pushes Wes out of the way to get the biggest piece. Once everyone has their cake, they all tromp out to the living room where Rachel had turned on the original 'A Bugs Life'.

"Oh, my god, I don't even remember the last time I watched this movie." Tina gasps, settling down on the ground next to Mike.

"I've never seen it." Lauren says quietly, which makes even Puck pull a surprised face. "What?" She asks, confused, and Puck just shakes his head.

"It's a classic." Kurt tells her before Rachel swats the back of his head, hushing everyone as the previews begin.

They watch the animated movie in silence, save for the occasional comment on how good Kurt's cake was. After the movie finishes, Rachel jumps to her feet, stacking everyone's plates on top of one another and attempting to balance them as she tromps off to take them to the kitchen. David jumps to his feet and takes most of them, smiling chivalrously and following her to the dishwasher.

"What movie do you guys want to watch now?" Finn asks; teeth clenched as he hears Rachel and David laughing in the other room.

"Calm yourself, Frankenteen. I've got it covered." She grabs a DVD from her duffel bag and inserts it into the DVD player. "I brought this because I knew this party would get boring and this movie never fails to makes me laugh."

The movie menu pops up and everyone cheers.

"Oh, my god, I love this movie so freaking much!" Andrew exclaims, high-fiving Santana.

"Seriously? _Step Brothers_?" Rachel is not amused as she walks out into the living room and sees everyone laughing at the beginning of the Will Ferrell movie.

"Shut up, Dwarf. I wants to get my movie on." Santana tells her, smirking when Rachel frowns and plops back down onto the couch, David sitting next to her.

The teenagers are silent once more, but that silence is broken quite quickly through laughter and comments about the movie. The scene changes in the movie to a family in a car.

"Oh, my god. We're doing this." Artie says quickly, pointing at Finn to take Derek's part in the song. Brittany takes Alice's part in the opening bars, with Artie and Mercedes backing up as the children's parts.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything was as fresh as a bright-blue sky_

They attempt to sing through the entire scene, but Brittany and Finn start laughing halfway through Alice's solo. Everyone is collapsed on the ground laughing as Artie finishes up on the son's part, sliding the notes all around and trying to make everyone laugh. Eventually everyone does, even Rachel.

"I seriously think the Warblers should consider singing _Oh, Sweet Child O' Mine _for Regionals." Mercedes tells Andrew, completely joking, but Wes smiles and nods his head.  
"We could have some _killer _eight-part harmony on that." He says seriously, looking to David who just closes his eyes and shakes his head in annoyance. He smacks Wes with a pillow before he can say anything else and puts a finger to his lips. They continue to watch the movie, Finn leaving to go grab some candy and bringing it back out. He throws different things at everyone, the teenagers swapping and trading for their favorite candy. Eventually, that movie ends as well and Rhett takes a look at his watch.

"You guys, it's like two in the morning. We should really get some sleep." He says, and everyone groans and stands to grab their duffle bags.

"I'm going to go upstairs to sleep in my own bed because last time I slept on the floor I had a crick in my neck for a week." Rachel declares, stomping up the stairs. Everyone else takes turns in the bathroom, changing into his or her sleepwear.

"Uhm, there is totally not enough room in this living room for all of us to sleep comfortably." Andrew points out.

"Well what do we do then?" Finn asks. Santana jumps from her chair, opening the door to Rachel's basement and running down the stairs.

"I call the downstairs couch!" She calls. Wes waits a moment before running down after her.

"Merc and I will sleep on the floor downstairs." Andrew says, grabbing his and Mercedes's sleeping bags and leading her downstairs.

"Rhett can sleep down on the loveseat and I'll go on the floor by him." Quinn says, pulling the lanky boy along to the basement. He smiles at her before following.

"And I'll sleep down there to make sure they don't get up to any funny business." David adds, taking his own blanket and pillow down with him.

Kurt settles down on the loveseat in the living room, pulling Blaine with him and cuddling into his boyfriend.

"Whoa, dude, PDA." Finn says seriously, glaring at Blaine. The shorter boy shrugs and smiles, letting Kurt drape his sleeping bag over them.

"Don't care, Finn." Kurt says sleepily, closing his eyes.

"I call this couch." Artie declares, letting Mike and Puck help him out of his wheelchair so he can lay down. Brittany lays with her head at the opposite end of the couch, stretching her legs by Artie's head. He just smiles and lets her.

Mike sits in the Lay-Z-Boy, reclining it back and letting Tina sit on his lap. Lauren spreads her sleeping bag on the ground, crawling into it and putting her iPod headphones in her ears. Puck jumps down next to her, trying to get his own sleeping bag as close to her as possible without alarming her.

Finn and Sam share an awkward look before they both walk out to the kitchen. Finn reaches for the Cool Ranch Doritos, offering a handful to Sam who shrugs before eating them.

"I'm sorry, dude." Finn says, breaking the silence.

"About what?" Sam asks, crumbs tumbling from his mouth.

"Everything. You moving, the pranks, not inviting you to the party, all that stuff." Sam shrugs before grabbing a Diet Coke and popping it open.

"I'm almost glad you guys pranked me. It brought me here, didn't it? This is the most fun I've had in a while. So I guess I should thank you too." Finn is silent for a moment before he claps Sam on the shoulder fondly.

"Cool. Now, where are we supposed to sleep?" Sam laughs heartily before he realizes he has no clue.

* * *

"_Finn! Sam! Why are you sleeping on my _dining room _floor_?"

* * *

**_THE END._**

_Author's Note: Um. Hi. I'm still alive. There aren't really words for how sorry I am that it took so long for this to be updated. So. Yeah. Thank you so much to all of you who actually stuck with this! _

_I'm working on a couple projects at the moment that I'm really excited for, so maybe that will help me get out of my writing slump. So there's that to look forward to. _

_I don't really know what else to say other than I'm sorry and thanks again for reading! _

_-Max _


End file.
